ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Beast Wars: Transformers: Maximal Heroes
Beast Wars Transforemers: Maximal Heroes is a live-action series based on the Transformers series. Maximals Beast Modes Maximal Hero Optimus Primal.jpg|Optimus Primal WoolyMammoth.jpg|Ultra Mammoth Maximal Hero Cheetor.jpg|Cheetor Maximal Hero Rhinox.jpg|Rhinox Maximal Hero Rattrap.jpg|Rattrap Maximal Hero Dinobot.jpg|Dinobot Maximal Hero K-9.jpg|K-9 Maximal Hero Tigatron.jpg|Tigatron Maximal Hero Airazor.jpg|Airazor Maximal Hero Jetfire.jpg|Jetfire Maximal Hero Grizzly-1.jpg|Grizzly-1 Maximal Hero Razorbeast.jpg|Razorbeast Maximal Hero Silverbolt.jpg|Silverbolt Maximal Hero Ramulus.jpg|Ramulus Maximal Hero Depth Charge.jpg|Depth Charge Maximal Hero B'Boom.jpg|B'Boom Maximal Hero Bonecrusher.jpg|Bonecrusher Maximal Hero Snarl.jpg|Snarl Maximal Hero Wolfang.jpg|Wolfang Maximal Hero Seaspray.jpg|Seaspray green-frog.jpg|Diver Great_Horned_Owl_1a_(6019213471).jpg|Prowl Eagle08.jpg|Cosmos Elephant-pictures-elephant.jpg|Ironhide cobra.gif|Cohrada beaver2.jpg|Roadkill Maximal Hero Broadside.jpg|Broadside fws_jackrabbit.jpg|Stampy armadillo_620x350.jpg|Warpath Raccoon-1.jpg|Heinlad Griaffe.jpg|Longrack penguin-samuel-blanc.jpg|Break Panda_Bear.jpg|Pandor scarlet-macaw-wings-2-avian-resources.jpg|Tracks red-kangaroo.jpg|Star Upper Maximal Hero Powerglide.jpg|Powerglide Hyena-knp01-g.jpg|Jawbreaker Great hammerhead shark 005.jpg|Cybershark Lion.prowl.jpg|Leobreaker Giant Squid art carousel D1000088.JPG|Claw Jaw Polar-Bear-Walking.jpg|Polar Claw killer_whale-206488.jpg|Waverider Anteater_real_large.jpg|Anteatron 2230-004-ECF9AAD6.jpg|Sky Lynx Green-Sea-Turtle-061022-French-Reef-KL-IMG_4313.jpg|Turtlefire Maximal Hero Badgerdigger.jpg|Badgerdigger Maximal Hero Breakaway.jpg|Breakaway Maximal Hero High Brow.jpg|High Brow Maximal Hero Geckobot.jpg|Geckobot Maximal Hero Sonar.jpg|Sonar Maximal Hero Nightglider.jpg|Night Glider Maximal Hero Topspin.jpg|Topspin Maximal Hero Blindmole.jpg|Blindmole BengalTiger.jpg|Catilla koala-mrw-2946.jpg|Brawn Maximal Hero Chamaximal.jpg|Chamaximal Maximal Hero Omega Supreme.jpg|Omega Supreme Maximal Hero Jazz.jpg|Jazz Maximal Hero Flyfight.jpg|Flyfight Maximal Hero Bumblebee.jpg|Bumblebeast 7_spider.jpg|Arcee Maximal Hero Drift.jpg|Drift Armadillo-picture.jpg|Armordillo Maximal Hero Ratchet.jpg|Ratchet Maximal Hero Red Alert.jpg|Red Alert Rottweiler.jpg|Hound Maximal Hero Skids.jpg|Skids Buck4.jpg|Mudflap Article-1296331-0A8370C1000005DC-599 468x573.jpg|Cliffjumper Sidewinder.jpg|Sideswipe Maximal Hero Sunstreaker.jpg|Sunstreaker 1256357003911965772.jpg|Foxpaw 996804.jpg|Crosshairs black-panther-leopard-picture.jpg|Trailbreaker jaguar.jpg|Gears Maximal Hero Hippopotomax.jpg|Hippopotomax baboon.jpg|Outback Utahraptor (5).jpg|Grimlock Black Widow Spider.jpg|Crystal Widow Real_Bantor.jpg|Bantor Live-Action_Torca_1_by_BrianDuBose.jpg|Torca Live-Action_Air_Hammer__by_BrianDuBose.jpg|Airhammer Live-Action_Noctorro_2_by_BrianDuBose.jpg|Noctorro rockhopper-king.jpg|Ice Berg Great-White-Sharks-Now-Protected-Under-California-s-Endangered-Species-Act.jpg|Star Saber pangolin.jpg|Roadbuster Maximal Hero Beachcomber.jpg|Beachcomber Maximal Hero Dolphinus.jpg|Dolphinus Maximal Hero Blaster.jpg|Blaster Maximal Hero Scoop.jpg|Scoop Maximal_Hero_Mirage.jpg|Mirage Gazelle-5.jpg|Wheeljack Maximal_Hero_Landmine.jpg|Landmine Apatosaurus.png|I Beam Pangolin.jpg|Armorhide Tyrannosaurus Rex.png|Chomp Wasp ( Token ).jpg|Needle Scorpion.jpg|Hook European Dragon.png|Fireball and droid worker PaintedTurtle.jpg|Submerge Triceratops prorsus - Cretaceous dinosaur.jpg|Guildart Battle Protocol Gas Skunk.jpg|Stinkbomb 104.TMNTHHS Invasion Of The Punk Frogs.jpg|Leap Giant-Snake.jpg|konsturiktor Jaws Shark.jpg|shargor Humpback whale margaret river.jpg|Deep Dive KingCrab2.jpg|Salvage Sam & Ankylosaurus.png|Grit Lobster.jpg|Crush Adelie penguin 1.jpg|Slide Saber-Toothed Tiger.jpg|Blade Nile-crocodile-gaping-on-bank-of-river.jpg|Ambush Reindeer-male-and-female-courting-during-the-rut.jpg|Stagor and Doelin Jaguar 5 v1.jpg|Hunter Spider-0.jpg|Arakonn Giant Eagle.png|sky Sturikk KH Dreams of Destiny Jafar by theblazinggecko.jpg|Pad Maroon the anteater.jpg|tree-climber|link=he is very rellavant to obey a order from optimus ShadowChameleon.png|Camo Cave Bear.png|Hooklatch Giant Water Beetle.jpg|Wadur-Puroof Nostalgic Beetle.jpg|Smaug Iguana.jpg|Sandbar Cyber Fly.jpg|Health Laugh the hippo ( 11 Febrero 2013 version ).jpg|Leatherhide Hippocampus Tattoo.jpg|Beauty Mutant Bee (PRT Classixx).png|Goldbug Laugh the seal.jpg|Spots Scorpion Design by weremole.jpg|Molpion Tame the zebra.jpg|Stripes Pteranodon (5).jpg|Narrow Pachyrhinosaurus.gif|Battering Ram Komodo rhino by mantisverde-d4dca87.jpg|Maltorgga Woolly Mammoth & Woolly Rhinoceros.png|Liftor and Crowbar Velociraptor 2.png|Dagger Velociraptor DInosaur.jpg|Attack Hell hornet.png|Hover Lynx Crystal.png|Speed Bottlenose-Dolphin.jpg|Jump-Out Frozen Dog Head.jpg|Sniff-Out Red-tailed Hawk l07-52-061 l.jpg|Flag Whitehawk ryanphillips.jpg|Glare Oscar the Chimpanzee.jpg|Primador Sonorcante.jpg|Orkannog Sam and Allosaurus.png|Slice Dimetrodon grandis Permian reptile.jpg|Sail Giraffeand-pictures.jpg|Hightower Dragonfly.jpg|Fireflight Dragon Lord Torch ID S6E5.png|Firepower Sea Dragon.png|Aqua Wyvern Dragon.png|Growl Maximal Axepig.jpg|Axepig Fws jackrabbit.jpg|Antenna Paint Horse.jpg|Lightning BW Horsepower.jpg|Horsepower Spinosaurus.png|Sailback Styracosaurus.png|Styracon Maximal Amber Weevil.jpg|Jurillur Tigershark.jpg|Thrive Dragonfly by zuessy310-d697amc.jpg|Waterwing Triceratops.png|Traximus Scooby-CampScare-05-Fishman.jpg|Lizzodil Sam and Stegosaurus.png|Spiker Squirrel-monkey.jpg|Pipsqueak Komodo Dragon.png|Komodor Male-masai-giraffe-howard-kennedy.jpg|Bridgerail Sam and Brachiosaurus 2.png|Longarm Africanwilddogfull.jpg|Signal Sam and Mosasaurus.png|Squall Mountain-lion.jpg|Pumarr Sam and Gallimimus.png|Speedfoot Indian-elephant-bull.jpg|Bulkhead Western-Lowland-Gorilla1.jpg|Orion Minor Stork.jpg|Undercover Bengal tiger 112597 352331.jpg|Tigertron BW Emirate Xaaron.jpg|Emirate Xaaron A Cat Named Valentino Episode Screencap 6.png|Wildkat Pentaceratops.png|Roughhouse Chasmosaurus.png|Groundplow Sam and Pliosaurus Funkei 2.png|Brightside Sam and Nothosaurus 2.png|sea dog Nothosaurus, Placodus, and Tanystropheus.png|Leverage, Ladder, Plier Camelopardalis Crystal.png|Dunerunner 132462874.7fd95CVs.MandrillBaboon1.jpg|Apache Black scorpion.jpg|Twinstrike Frilled-Lizard-04.jpg|Slap Dash Cscogman.jpg|Cogman Maximal Hero Oxhoof.jpg|Oxhoof Bull (1).jpg|Toron Hammerhead.png|Hammer White Sperm Whale.png|Echo African-Fish-Eagle.jpg|Bombburst Giant Oarfish.png|Research BW Wheelie.jpg|Wheelie Red kangaroo.jpg|Knock-Out Baby Newt.jpg|Landlord Docile the hedgehog.jpg|Hedgehoger Brontosaurus-dinosaurs-1993647-1024-768.jpg|Soronn O-CHEETAH-facebook.jpg|Catscan Great-white-shark-featured.jpg|Hammerstrike Demon Fish.jpg|Stakeout The_Maximal_Zodiac_Squadron_in_Beast_Modes.jpg|Zodiac Squadron Carnotaurus.gif|Bash BW Thunderclash.jpg|Thunderclash Styracosaurus.png|Grimstone Zebrax.jpg|Zebrax Giant Turtle.jpg|Slam One-Eye the Wolverine.png|Carnivoria Giant Mantis (Uzhastiki) - Russian Dub Official - by Sony Russia.jpg|Mantis Poisonous dart frog.jpg|Stockade Side-profile-of-nine-banded-armadillo-.jpg|Bump Armadillo 620x350.jpg|Road Ramp Maximal Kup.jpg|Kup Straight the horse.jpg|Mach Kick Gastornis.png|Rattletrap BW Dai Atlas.jpg|Dai Atlas Beast Wars Topspin.png|Topspin Stegoceratops-0.png|Hardgut Horseshoe Crab.jpg|Ironshell Maximal Kapow.jpg|Kapow Turned Into Stone Cheetah Pose.png|High Speed Maximal Punch.jpg|Punch Stock-photo-insect-stag-beetle-bug-isolated-in-white-53935204.jpg|Drivetrainl Alligator snapping turtle.jpg|Snaptrap Maximal Hero Grizzly-1.jpg|Hero Beartrap Turok Trex.png|Chew Maximal Checkpoint.jpg|Checkpoint Acrocanthosaurus skin.jpg|Swerve Sarcosuchus Imperator.jpg|Battletrap BW Roadblock.jpg|Roadblock Mouse ( Exicitebots Trick Racing version ).jpg|Blastcharge Maximal Checker.jpg|Checker Mickey Mouse Trailer Standard.jpg|Moss-93pelosdt44 Maximal Stormclash.jpg|Stormclash Wasp (3).jpg|Airborn Beast Wars Gieogatron.png|Gieogatron Giant-tortoise-galapagos-001.jpg.662x0 q70 crop-scale.jpg|Bronzeshell Maximal_Hero_Snowstorm.jpg|Snowstorm Maximal Hero Victory Pegasus.jpg|Victory Pegasus Maximal_Hero_Powerdive.jpg|Powerdive Maximal_Hero_Swordmarlin.jpg|Swordmarlin Maximal Omega Primal.jpg|Omega Primal Maximal Heroes Lepus-1 and Lupus-2.jpg|Lepus-1 and Lupus-2 Maximal_Heroes_Chamaeleon-15_and_Musca-16.jpg|Chamaeleon-15 and Musca-16 Maximal_Heroes_Aquila-13_and_Horologium-14.jpg|Aquila-13 and Horologium-14 Maximal_Heroes_Corvus-3_and_Columba-4.jpg|Corvus-3 and Columba-4 Maximal_Heroes_Dorado-5_and_Lacerta-6.jpg|Dorado-5 and Lacerta-6 Maximal_Heroes_Vulpecula-11_and_Indus-12.jpg|Vulpecula-11 and Indus-12 Maximal_Heroes_Ursa_Minor-9_and_Ursa_Minor-10.jpg|Ursa Major-9 and Ursa Minor-10 Maximal_Heroes_Canis_Minor-7_and_Canis_Minor-8.jpg|Canis Major-7 and Canis Minor-8 Maximal_Heroes_Ara-67_and_Antlia-68.jpg|Ara-67 and Antlia-68 Maximal_Heroes_Lynx-19_and_Phoenix-20.jpg|Lynx-19 and Phoenix-20 Maximal_Heroes_Leo-17_and_Leo_Minor-18.jpg|Leo-17 and Leo Minor-18 Maximal_Heroes_Camelopardalis-31_and_Delphinus-32.jpg|Camelopardalis-31 and Delphinus-32 Maximal_Heroes_Cetus-45_and_Vela-46.jpg|Cetus-45 and Vela-46 Maximal Heroes Puppis-47 and Carina-48.jpg|Puppis-47 and Carina-48 Maximal Heroes Cygnus-37 and Taurus-38.jpg|Cygnus-37 and Taurus-38 Maximal Heroes Orion-27 and Virgo-28.jpg|Orion-27 and Virgo-28 Maximal Heroes Circinus-29 and Pyxis-30.jpg|Circinus-29 and Pyxis-30 Maximal Heroes Equuleus-23 and Eridanus-24.jpg|Equuleus-23 and Eridanus-24 Maximal Heroes Monoceros-21 and Canes Venatici-22.jpg|Monoceros-21 and Canes Venatici-22 Maximal Heroes Cepheus-43 and Cassiopeia-44.jpg|Cepheus-43 and Cassiopeia-44 Maximal Heroes Pegasus-25 and Perseus-26.jpg|Pegasus-25 and Perseus-26 Maximal Heroes Andromeda-33 and Gemini-34.jpg|Andromeda-33 and Gemini-34 Maximal Heroes Libra-35 and Volans-36.jpg|Libra-35 and Volans-36 Maximal Heroes Sagitta-39 and Sagittarius-40.jpg|Sagitta-39 and Sagittarius-40 Maximal Heroes Scorpio-41 and Capricornus-42.jpg|Scorpio-41 and Capricornus-42 Maximal Heroes Tucana-49 and Pavo-50.jpg|Tucana-49 and Pavo-50 Maximal Heroes Crux-51 and Pictor-52.jpg|Crux-51 and Pictor-52 Maximal Heroes Caelum-53 and Sculptor-54.jpg|Caelum-53 and Sculptor-54 Maximal Heroes Sextans-55 and Octans-56.jpg|Sextans-55 and Octans-56 Maximal Heroes Telescopium-57 and Microscopium-58.jpg|Telescopium-57 and Microscopium-58 Maximal Heroes Aries-59 and Ophiuchus-60.jpg|Maximal Heroes Aries-59 and Ophiuchus-60 Maximal Heroes Lyra-61 and Mensa-62.jpg|Lyra-61 and Mensa-62 Maximal Heroes Draco-63 and Scutum-64.jpg|Draco-63 and Scutum-64 Maximal Heroes Boötes-65 and Auriga-66.jpg|Boötes-65 and Auriga-66 Maximal Heroes Fornax-69 and Norma-70.jpg|Fornax-69 and Norma-70 Maximal Heroes Coma Berenices-71 and Apus-72.jpg|Coma Berenices-71 and Apus-72 Maximal Heroes Hercules-73 and Crater-74.jpg|Hercules-73 and Crater-74 Maximal Heroes Pisces-75 and Piscis Austrinus-76.jpg|Pisces-75 and Piscis Austrinus-76 Maximal Heroes Triangulum-77 and Triangulum Australe-78.jpg|Triangulum-77 and Triangulum Australe-78 Maximal Heroes Grus-79 and Cancer-80.jpg|Grus-79 and Cancer-80 Maximal Heroes Aquarius-81 and Serpens-82.jpg|Aquarius-81 and Serpens-82 Maximal Heroes Reticulum-83 and Centaurus-84.jpg|Reticulum-83 and Centaurus-84 Maximal Heroes Corona Borealis-85 and Corona.jpg|Corona Borealis-85 and Corona-86 Maximal Heroes Hydra-87 and Hydrus-88.jpg|Hydra-87 and Hydrus-88 Basilisk.png|Montarrse Maximal Break-Neck.jpg|Break-Neck Dragonfly.jpg|Insessolux Maximal Hero Dolphinus.jpg|Seablader Fiddler Crab Gulf Coast.jpg|rockbuster Stock-photo-insect-stag-beetle-bug-isolated-in-white-53935204.jpg|Insectobot BW Kaboom.jpg|Kaboom Maximal Hero Ramulus.jpg|Longhorn Bear_Turned_Into_Stone.png|Canopy Kangaroo_Turned_Into_Stone_Statue.png|Stoneroo Hououmon.png|Queen Murrelet Grizzly (1).jpg|Survive Cape-african-buffalo.jpg|Bighorn Drillbit (1).jpg|Drill Nuts Dragonfly by zuessy310-d697amc.jpg|Tonbot Aardwolf.PNG|Ka-nior Primal Carnage.png|Rex Primal Barionixmatthall.jpg|Anomaly Maximal Walrustusk.jpg|Walrustusk Maximal Hero Zebrax.jpg|Zebrax Maximal Hero Perceptor.jpg|Perceptor Maximal Hero Sky High.jpg|Sky High Kangaroo Turned Into Stone.png|Stoneroo Csoutback.JPG|Super Outback Gali as a mermaid.jpg|mermalataxx Bwr rockhide by bigtimbears-d4vicyv.jpg|Rawhide Dinosaurs - ceratosaurus and stegosaurus .jpg|stego-89 and thero-90 Red-dragon-on-a-cliff.jpg|twinferno Cow Turned Into Stone.png|big bess Rabbid, Humuhumunukunukuapua'a & MetalGarurumon with Serperior, Seagull & Drobot.png|r-gull, gladius,botjro,baa,garumetul,and surpeerior Dicynodont.jpg|bronzehide the burrowing specialist fortress maker JW triceratops.jpg|Tricerashot Baboon.jpg|baboom Stoned Eagle.jpg|birgrand Predacons Beast Modes tyrannosaurus-rex-model.jpg|Megatron/Galvatron Wasp-0071.jpg|Waspinator Scorpion (2).jpg|Scorponok Pteranodon21.jpg|Terrorsaur Tarantula haitian.jpg|Tarantulas Black widow.jpg|Blackarachnia Fireant (2).jpg|Inferno Frilled-neck-lizard4d1.jpg|Iguanus A-Praying-Mantis.jpg|Manterror rise-of-planet-of-the-apes-stills.jpg|Toxitron apatosaurus.jpg|DeathDyno Main mosquito 0.jpg|Transqito Quickstrike5b.jpg|Quickstrike Img49.jpg|Rampage Shark 1515908c.jpg|Sky Bite Skunk1.jpg|Gas Skunk Flying-flying-squirrel.jpg|Dark Scream prd_010165.jpg|Slapper Poisonous dart frog.jpg|Spittor Drillbit (1).jpg|Drill Bit Dragonfly by zuessy310-d697amc.jpg|Jetstorm Live-Action_Injector.jpg|Injector Shrapnel-1.jpg|Insecticon 7042.jpg|Bruticus Fiddler Crab Gulf Coast.jpg|Razorclaw Alligator snapping turtle.jpg|Snapper Stock-photo-insect-stag-beetle-bug-isolated-in-white-53935204.jpg|Scarem Loki 006.JPG|Retrax Earwig bug-1.jpg|Powerpinch Ocellated-Lizard.jpg|Drag Strip 1313800547218.jpg|Sea Clamp 17cicada.jpg|Cicadacon Rhinoceros Beetle.JPG|Ram Horn Asteroceras_BW.jpg|Dead End Ankylosaurus1201813795.jpg|Bazooka 1060940-fire_ant_large.jpg|Scavenger Hornis im anflug.jpg|Hornetor bull (1).jpg|Bulsgar Live-Action Skyshadow.jpg|Sky Shadow Live-Action Buzz Claw.jpg|Buzz Claw Alligator-turtle-hybrid-500x364.jpg|Terrorgator desert-locust.jpg|Scourge Img-RhinoBeetle.jpg|Bombshell 66294105-vampire-bat.jpg|Mindwipe stag-beetle-370_8423_1.jpg|Shrapneil Predacon_Villain_Kickback.jpg|Kickback Predacon Villain Venom.jpg|Venom Snarling_Wolf__by_Mazurr.jpg|Carnivac wild_boar (1).jpg|Snarler Predacon Villain Lockdown.jpg|Lockdown Crocodile Tears.png|Bloodspill ShadowDog.jpg|Demon Hound Gorilla.jpg|Bloodthirsty War Monkey Boss.jpg|Talvixx MM2MechaDragon.png|Jhaxus Blue Flare Horse.png|Nightmare Anglerfish.jpg|Overlord Vampire bat creature (Zombie Island).png|Onyx Primal Nemean Lion.png|Nemisis Primal Turtle.jpg|Oil Slick Dark Dragon (ninja gaiden).jpeg|Deathmatch Lambton Worm.png|Strangle House-fly-pure-defense-pest.jpg|X2-12 Black-panther-leopard-picture.jpg|Soundwave Black Tiger.png|Phsycopath Erymanthian Boar.png|bonebreak Punch Monkey.jpg|Wreckloose Demon Project R.N.D.M 221.png|Scar Crying Wolf .jpeg|Overkill Monkeys with giant lizard.jpg|motormouth and A.S.S.U.L.T. Drones Frog.jpg|Slapper= Mantis ( Exicitebots Trick Racing version ).jpg|Darkstream 180px-Galala Gator GM.jpg|Hatemonger T-rex.jpg|Blight 300px-G1Masterforce Overbite cardart.jpg|Frostbite Depthcharge.jpg|Dizoraa Scorpion.png|Deathsting Predacon HoneyBlast.JPG|Honeyblast Thunderbird 2 2016.png|Stormcloud Predacon Blackout.png|Blackout Starbug.jpg|Drownout BW Acid Storm.jpg|Acid Storm| Cheetah (2).jpg|Bloodspill BW Chop Shop.jpg|Shop Shop BW Razorpaw.jpg|Razorpaw BW Bloodspill.jpg|Bloodspill Mickey Mouse Trailer Monochrome.jpg|Nemows-440p23hhzu BW Scowl.jpg|Scowl TimeDragon.jpg|Predacon Bloodshed Crab Droids.jpg|Scatterbrain Predacon_Needlenose.jpg|Needlenose Predacon_Flywheels.jpg|Flywheels Beast_Wars_Airachnid.jpg|Airachnid Radiolaria.jpeg|Brain Radiolaria Apyroa.jpeg|Apyroa Predacons Frenzy and Rumble.jpg|Frenzy and Rumble Category:Beast Wars Category:Transformers Category:Transformers series Category:Hasbro Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Live-action show Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows